culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Gucci Mane
|birth_place = Bessemer, Alabama, United States |origin = Atlanta, Georgia, United States |genre = |occupation = |instrument = Vocals |years_active = 2001–present |label = * Tommy Boy * Asylum * Warner Bros. }} |associated_acts = }} |website = }} Radric Delantic Davis (born February 12, 1980), |title=Gucci Mane > Biography|last=Cordor|first=Cyril|year=2007|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=May 3, 2009 }} known by his stage name Gucci Mane, is an American rapper. In 2007, Gucci Mane founded 1017 Records. He helped pioneer the hip hop subgenre trap music, alongside fellow Atlanta-based rappers T.I. and Young Jeezy. In 2005, Gucci Mane debuted with Trap House, followed by his second and third albums, Hard to Kill and Trap-A-Thon in 2006. His fourth album, Back to the Trap House was released in 2007. In 2009, Gucci Mane released his sixth studio album, The State vs. Radric Davis, going on to become his first gold certified album. Gucci Mane has released dozens of mixtapes and has worked with artists such as Drake, Lil Wayne, Omarion, Mariah Carey and Young Jeezy. His 2016 collaboration with Rae Sremmurd, titled "Black Beatles", provided Gucci Mane with his first number-one single on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. Early life Radric Delantic Davis was born on February 12, 1980 in Bessemer, Alabama to former U.S serviceman and power plant worker Ralph Everett Dudley (Born August 23, 1955) and social worker and teacher, Vicky Jean Davis (Born 1955). Davis' family had a strong military background with his paternal grandfather, James Dudley Snr. serving in the military for twelve years and serving during World War 2 as a chef , his maternal grandfather, Walter Lee Davis, serving in the pacific during World War 2 and having served on the USS South Dakota. Davis' father, Ralph Everett Dudley also served in the military, being stationed in Korea for two years. Davis' parents met in 1978, Davis' mother had had a son from another relationship, Victor Davis. When Davis was born, his father was on-the-run from the police on drug related charges (mainly due to selling crack cocaine and heroin ) and had fled to Detroit, Michigan. Due to Davis' father not being there, he wasn't able to sign the birth certificate, Radric took his mother's last name. Growing up, Davis was raised by his paternal grandmother due to his mother attending college to get her degree. Davis was taught to read young due to his mother being a teacher and spending most of her time teaching him scriptures from the Bible. Davis' first school was Jonesboro Elementary where he attended Kindergarten and the first several grades of Elementary school. His older half-brother Victor introduced Davis to hip-hop for the first time when Davis was only six years old by bringing Davis to a Run DMC, Beastie Boys and LL Cool J concert. Before moving to Atlanta with his mother, Davis had a distant relationship with his father who used to visit at irregular intervals, the visits eventually stopped when Davis' father had two children with another woman and began to prioritize his children in Atlanta over Davis. He later moved with his single mother to Atlanta in 1989, when he was 9-years-old due to family problems in Bessember. Davis' mother, Vicky had a boyfriend in Atlanta and planned to move in with him but he decided otherwise last minute. They later moved in with someone Davis' mother met in church. Davis' family was eventually kicked out of the house and didn't have a stable living environment until his father set them up in an Knights Inn. The area that Davis grew up with was invested with crime. Davis' mother eventually moved Davis and Victor to East Atlanta and Davis began to attend Cedar Grove Elementary School. Davis was generally good in school and considered himself athletic though he didn't partake in any extra curricular activities involving sports. Davis began drug dealing, mainly selling cannabis, with his older brother. Davis eventually started selling cannabis on his own and then ended up using his Christmas money to start acquiring crack cocaine whilst in the eighth grade, starting Davis' career as a drug dealer. Davis enjoyed writing poetry as a child, and began rapping at the age of 14. In 2001, Davis released La Flare on Str8 Drop Records. It was pressed onto about 1000 CDs and distributed on the streets. In 2002, Davis linked up with SYS Records as a member of the Sign Yourself Click. Davis also linked up with producer Zaytoven and made his own label, LaFlare Entertainment. After heading to New York in search of a distribution deal and returning home empty, he was introduced to Big Cat, the head of Big Cat Records. Ultimately deciding to form an alliance with the label that brought Khia to prominence, Davis released a song, "Black Tee," a response to Dem Franchize Boyz hit record, "White Tee," as well as a collaboration with fellow rising local rapper Jeezy with "So Icy." Securing a distribution deal with Tommy Boy Records, Davis continued to work the underground while preparing for the release of his debut album, Trap House. Career 2005–06: Trap House and Hard to Kill In 2005, Davis released his independent debut album entitled Trap House, which featured the single "Icy" with Young Jeezy. Trap House may not have arrived with the fanfare of other LP’s from that time, but was considered a success for an independent artist. The album creeped into the top 20 of the Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts and landing at the top spot on the Billboard Heatseekers Album chart. Despite not having the promotional roll-out of a major label artist, Gucci was also able to pull in respectable guest stars, including Bun B, Killer Mike, Lil Scrappy, Jody Breeze and Khujo of Goodie Mobb. Disputes over the rights to this single caused a rift between the two artists. Hard to Kill followed in 2006. Hard To Kill included the hit single "Freaky Gurl". The song peaked at number 12 on the Hot Rap Tracks, number 19 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and at number 62 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. He also shot videos for the tracks Street Nigazzz"Gucci Mane- Street Nigga (Official Video)". YouTube. October 30, 2009. and Pillz. 2007–10: Back to the Trap House The official remix of "Freaky Gurl" featuring Ludacris and Lil' Kim was included on his 2007 commercial debut album Back to the Trap House. Gucci Mane appeared on OJ da Juiceman's "Make Tha Trap Say Aye" and began working on various mixtapes. Gucci Mane signed to Warner Bros. Records in May 2009. He appeared on remixes of the songs "Boom Boom Pow" by The Black Eyed Peas, "Obsessed" by Mariah Carey and "5 Star Chick" by Yo Gotti and made a guest appearance on Mario's "Break Up" (he has made 17 guest appearances total in 2009). Gucci Mane's second studio album The State vs. Radric Davis was released under the label Warner Bros. Records on December 8, 2009. Its first single, "Wasted" featuring Plies, was originally from Gucci's 2009 mixtape Guccimania. It peaked at number 36 on the Hot 100, number 3 on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs, and number 3 on the Rap Songs making it Gucci Mane's most successful single to date. The second single is "Spotlight" featuring Usher. The third single is "Lemonade". The fourth single is "Bingo", featuring Waka Flocka Flame and Soulja Boy Tell 'Em. On October 2, 2009, Gucci Mane was listed at number 6 on MTV's annual Hottest MC in the Game list. 2010–12: The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted and other projects After being released from jail, Gucci Mane stated that he would start or change the label name from So Icey Entertainment to 1017 Brick Squad Records. The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted, was released on September 28, 2010.gucci1017. "brrrrr da appeal drops sept 28 free concert for kids going back to school center stage i cant wait brrrrrrrr". Twitter. Retrieved August 2, 2010. The first single from this release was titled "Gucci Time",gucci1017 (July 30, 2010). "Its Gucci Time! Stay tuned". Twitter. produced by Swizz Beatz. It premiered on Gucci Mane's official MySpace page on August 6.gucci1017. "It's #GucciTime ! @Gucci1017 & @THEREALSWIZZZ – official version premiere on Myspace – myspace.com/guccimane! RT #GucciTime". Twitter. Retrieved August 6, 2010. The single also features Swizz Beatz and was released to US urban radio stations on August 24, 2010. On March 18, 2011, Gucci Mane released his 10th EP, The Return of Mr. Zone 6, mostly produced by Drumma Boy. It debuted at #18 on the ''Billboard'' 200, and is his highest charting EP. The album also debuted at #2 on the Rap albums chart and #8 on the R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. He also released a collaboration album with Waka Flocka Flame named Ferrari Boyz on August 5, Gucci's first collaboration album. Its first single is "She Be Puttin On" featuring late-fellow Brick Squad labelmate Slim Dunkin. Ferrari Boyz debuted at #21 on the Billboard 200. Gucci Mane released another collaboration album, this time with rapper V-Nasty, called BAYTL, on December 13. The album's first single is "Whip Appeal" featuring P2theLA. Three days after the album's release, while traveling to the video shoot of "Push Ups", a song from BAYTL featuring Slim Dunkin, the latter got into an argument with another person who shot Dunkin dead at an Atlanta recording studio. On February 5, 2012, Gucci Mane released his Trap Back mixtape. It features guest appearances from Yo Gotti, Rocko, Waka Flocka Flame, Jadakiss, 2 Chainz, and Future, the latter three recently appearing on Young Jeezy's third studio album Thug Motivation 103: Hustlerz Ambition. The first single is the mixtape's title track. Music videos have been filmed for the songs "Quiet", "Face Card", "In Love With a White Girl" featuring Yo Gotti, "Chicken Room" featuring Rocko, and the title track, and "Sometimes" featuring Future. Trap Back was met with positive reviews , scoring a 7.8 from Pitchfork Media, a 7.5 from AllHipHop, and an "L" from XXL. On May 25, 2012, Gucci Mane released another mixtape, I'm Up. Music videos were released for the songs "Supa Cocky", "Kansas" featuring Jim Jones, "Wish You Would" featuring Verse Simmonds, and "Too Damn Sexy" featuring Jeremih. Gucci Mane released yet another mixtape, "Trap God", which was released on October 17, 2012. The mixtape included features from Brick Squad affiliate Waka Flocka Flame, frequent collaborators Rick Ross, Future, Meek Mill and Birdman, among others. On September 13, 2012 he appeared on Waka Flocka Flame's mixtape Salute Me Or Shoot Me 4 on two tracks. 2013: Trap House III and The State vs. Radric Davis II: The Caged Bird Sings On February 12, 2013, Gucci Mane released his anticipated mixtape Trap God 2. By the end of March, Gucci released 3 more mixtapes – Free Bricks 2 with Young Scooter, Trap Back 2 and EastAtlantaMemphis with Young Dolph. It was announced in February 2013 by Gucci Mane himself that he was releasing a new studio album entitled Trap House III the third & final version of his Trap House series. The album was released on May 21, 2013. On May 31, 2013 Gucci Mane also announced he was releasing a new album entitled Mr. GuWop later on down the year, featuring appearances by personal friend and industrial rock performer Marilyn Manson who also helped him to give shape to the album's sound and musical direction. On June 5, 2013 Gucci Mane announced that 1017 Brick Squad would release their first group compilation album titled, Big Money Talk during 2013. On September 7, 2013, various members of 1017 Brick Squad and Brick Squad Monopoly traded shots back and forth on Twitter, including Gucci Mane, Waka Flocka, Frenchie, Wooh Da Kid, and OJ da Juiceman. Gucci would go on to say "fuck brick squad" and accuse his former manager, Waka Flocka's mother Debra Antney of stealing money from OJ da Juiceman and French Montana. Frenchie also accused Gucci Mane of paying for Young Vito's lawyer, the accused murderer of former 1017 Brick Squad artist Slim Dunkin, which Gucci denied. Frenchie would release a diss record towards Gucci the following day. During the following days it was revealed OJ da Juiceman, Young Dolph, Frenchie and Wooh da Kid were no longer or in some cases had never been officially signed to 1017 Brick Squad Records. It was also revealed that 1017 Brick Squad had lost their distribution deal with Atlantic Records, and the label might be disbanded. On September 9, 2013, Gucci also advertised on Twitter he was willing to sell what he considers his main artists: Waka Flocka Flame, Young Scooter, and Young Thug's recording contracts. During his Twitter tirade he would diss many rappers and producers such as Nicki Minaj, Plies, Drake, Rocko, Polow da Don, 2 Chainz, Rick Ross, Young Jeezy, T.I., Yo Gotti, Frenchie, 808 Mafia, Waka Flocka and Tyga among others. Then the following day he released a new single "Stealing" featuring OJ da Juiceman, and produced by Zaytoven. On the song he disses T.I., Young Jeezy, and Yo Gotti. That night he also released a new mixtape Diary of a Trap God. Following the mixtape's release his barrage of tweets stopped, and he claimed his Twitter account was hacked by his former manager Coach K for 5,000 dollars. Subsequently, he deleted all the controversial tweets and hours later deleted his Twitter. On September 22, 2013, Gucci Mane admitted to making the tweets, and claimed he was binging on codeine and promethazine during the time. He went on to apologize to the fans, his family, and the music industry members he offended. Gucci Mane also said that he would be going to rehab, while incarcerated on his gun charge. Plans to release his album Mr. GuWop were scrapped indefinitely, and Gucci Mane would go on to release his tenth studio album The State vs. Radric Davis II: The Caged Bird Sings on Christmas Day 2013. 2014–16: Incarceration; Multiple project releases from prison Gucci Mane released his first music of 2014 in April, as a collaborative mixtape with Young Thug called Young Thugga Mane La Flare, released for free on April 20. He later released another collaborative project with 1017 BrickSquad artists, called Brick Factory Vol. 1, on May 24. Then, he released three digital albums on the same day, The Purple Album (with Young Thug) The Green Album (with Migos) and The White Album (with Peewee Longway), collectively known as World War 3D. His eighth digital album Trap House 4 was released on July 4, 2014. The album features guest appearances from Chief Keef, Young Scooter, K Camp and Fredo Santana. On July 17, 2014, he released a collaborative album with Young Dolph and PeeWee Longway (labeled as Felix Brothers) called Felix Brothers. On July 22, 2014, Gucci Mane announced that he would release a new album, titled The Oddfather the day he goes back to court which was July 28, 2014. On August 15, 2014, Gucci Mane released his tenth digital album Gucci Vs Guwop."iTunes – Music – Gucci vs. Guwop by Gucci Mane". iTunes Store. Gucci released the follow-up digital album to the mixtape Brick Factory Vol. 1, Titled Brick Factory Vol. 2"iTunes – Music – Brick Factory, Vol. 2 by Gucci Mane". iTunes Store. on September 3 respectively. On Sep 13, Gucci released a free mixtape called The Return of Mr. Perfect, the follow-up to his previously released mixtape Mr. Perfect. Following his September releases he started promoting Trap God 3, which was released on October 17, 2014,"iTunes – Music – Trap God 3 by Gucci Mane". iTunes Store. and became the highest charting release of his current prison sentence. On October 31, 2014 Gucci Mane and Chief Keef released a collaborative mixtape titled Big Gucci Sosa."iTunes – Music – Big Gucci Sosa by Gucci Mane & Chief Keef". iTunes Store. On Christmas Day, Gucci Mane released his 13th mixtape East Atlanta Santa featuring artists such as Raury, Shawty Lo and OJ da Juiceman. The Atlanta veteran caps off the year teaming up with producer Honorable C Note for a Christmas mixtape release titled C-Note Vs. Gucci. The project is compiled of old collaborations between the two as well as new records."Gucci Mane – East Atlanta Santa Album Stream + Download". Trap Classics™.Igor P. "Mixtape: Gucci Mane – C-Note Vs. Gucci – RapXclusive". rapxclusive.com. In total, he released over twelve projects in 2014 and made over $1,300,000 from prison. Gucci Mane released his 14th mixtape on January 3, 2015, 1017 Mafia: Incarcerated."iTunes – Music – 1017 Mafia by Gucci Mane". iTunes Store. On his birthday, February 12, 2015, he released the third installment of his Brick Factory series, Brick Factory 3."Gucci Mane on Twitter". Twitter. Soon after, on February 18, 2015, Gucci released a surprise EP titled Views From Zone 6. The title is a play on words on the upcoming album from Drake Views From The 6.Rose Lilah. "Stream Gucci Mane's New EP "Views From Zone 6"". HotNewHipHop. Gucci Mane released a triple digital album for the third time on March 20, 2015, Breakfast, Lunch & Dinner. They include guest features from iLoveMakonnen, Waka Flocka, Chief Keef, Rich The Kid, Andy Milonakis and others. Four days later, Gucci released a follow-up EP entitled Dessert, containing production from Mike Will Made It and Honorable C-Note. On April 6, 2015, Gucci released the final installment of his Trap House series, Trap House 5 (The Last Chapter) the first installment in the series to be released as a mixtape. Production was handled by Mike Will Made It, Zaytoven and Honorable C-Note, as well as guest features from Young Thug, Peewee Longway and Chief Keef. On May 20, 2015 La Flare released his 10th project of the year title King Gucci. The 10-cut mixtape boast appearances from Fetty Wap, Migos, PeeWee Longway, and RiFF RAFF, with production from Chief Keef, TM88, Metro Boomin, and Zaytoven. On December 25, 2014, Gucci released a mixtape titled East Atlanta Santa 2. On April 26, 2016, Gucci released a 36-track compilation album on iTunes consisting of his Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, & Dessert projects called Meal Ticket. 2016–present: Release, Everybody Looking and The Return of East Atlanta Santa On May 26, 2016 Gucci Mane was released from prison five months early when it was ruled that the five months he spent in prison waiting for his trial wasn't deducted from his sentence. The next day Gucci released the first single under his new deal with Atlantic Records "First Day Out Tha Feds" . On June 3, 2016, Gucci appeared on "Champions", the first single off of GOOD Music's upcoming Cruel Winter album. On June 17, 2016, Gucci Mane made his first performance since being released from prison at Alanta via the Elan Mansion, a local club. On June 25, 2016, he announced his ninth studio album and first since his release from prison, Everybody Looking, which was released on July 22, 2016. One day later he headlined the "Gucci & Friends" concert at the Fox Theatre in Atlanta; the show featured Fetty Wap, 2 Chainz, Future and Drake. In September 2016, Gucci Mane collaborated with Rae Sremmurd on the single "Black Beatles" which in November 2016 reached number-one on the Billboard Hot 100, becoming Gucci Mane's first number-one single as a featured artist. The song was described by ''Billboard'' as "... the unexpected commercial high point for Gucci..." as it topped the Billboard Hot 100 for 7 non-consecutive weeks between November 2016 and January 2017. He released Woptober on October 14, 2016 and released a side project called Free Bricks 2 with Future. His tenth studio album, "The Return of East Atlanta Santa" was released December 16, 2016. On May 26, 2017, Gucci released Droptopwop, a collaborative mixtape with Metro Boomin. The 10 track mixtape's features include Rick Ross, Offset of Migos, Young Dolph and 2 Chainz. In August 2017, Gucci announced his eleventh studio album, Mr. Davis with a September 15, 2017 release date. This album features his song "I Get the Bag", which peaked at 31 on the Billboard Hot 100, his most successful single as a solo artist to date. Other ventures Acting career Gucci Mane made his acting debut in the 2012 movie Birds of a Feather, co-starring with Producer Zaytoven. In 2013, he was featured in Spring Breakers which also featured James Franco, Selena Gomez, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Benson and Rachel Korine. Delantic Clothing In May 2016, Gucci Mane began teasing images of his upcoming clothing line called Delantic, which will feature a range of apparel, from T-shirts and hoodies to underwear. Legal issues 2000–2005 *In April 2001, Davis was arrested on cocaine charges and sentenced to 90 days in county jail. *On May 10, 2005, Davis was attacked by a group of men at a house in Decatur, Georgia. Davis and his companions shot at the group, killing one. The corpse of one of the attackers, Pookie Loc, was found later behind a nearby middle school. Davis turned himself in to police investigators on May 19, 2005, and was subsequently charged with murder. Davis claimed that the shots fired by him and his party were in self-defense. The DeKalb County district attorney's office dropped the murder charge in January 2006 due to insufficient evidence. The previous October, in an unrelated matter, Davis had pleaded no contest to a charge of aggravated assault for assaulting a nightclub promoter the previous June; at the time the murder charge was dropped, he was serving a six-month county jail sentence for this. Davis was released from jail in late January 2006. 2008–2011 *In September 2008, Davis was arrested for a probation violation for completing only 25 out of 600 community service hours following his 2005 arrest for aggravated assault. He was sentenced to a year in the county jail but was released after six months. He was incarcerated in the Fulton County jail for probation violation and released on May 12, 2010. *On November 2, 2010, Gucci Mane was arrested for driving on the wrong side of the road, running a red light or stop sign, damage to government property, obstruction, no license, no proof of insurance and other traffic charges. He was taken to Grady Memorial Hospital. *On January 4, 2011, a judge in the Superior Court of Georgia’s Fulton County ordered rapper Gucci Mane to a psychiatric hospital, according to court documents. The documents reveal that his lawyers filed a Special Plea of Mental Incompetency on December 27 arguing that he is unable "to go forward and/or intelligently participate in the probation revocation hearing." *On April 13, 2011, Davis was arrested on one charge of Battery in Dekalb County Jail in Atlanta, GA. *On April 20, 2011, Davis was arrested on 2 charges of aggravated assault with a deadly weapon in Dekalb County Jail in Atlanta, GA. *On September 13, 2011, Davis was given a six-month county jail sentence after pleading guilty to two counts of battery, two counts of reckless conduct and one count of disorderly conduct. He was released on December 11, 2011. 2013–2014 *On March 22, 2013, the Atlanta Police Department issued a warrant for the arrest of Mane, after he allegedly attacked a fan who was trying to take a photo with him. A soldier, named James, claimed that Mane hit him with a bottle in the head, while he was talking to a security guard about getting a photo with the rapper. He was treated at Grady Memorial Hospital and received 10 stitches. Four days later, a second man going by the initials T.J., claimed Gucci punched him in the face, when T.J. tried to shake his hand after a concert performance at Club Onyx in Philadelphia. In the early morning of March 27, Gucci Mane turned himself in on the aggravated assault charges. He was denied bond and was incarcerated at Fulton County Jail. His lawyer says that witnesses claim Gucci had nothing to do with the assault. He appeared back in court on April 10, 2013 and was indicted on one count of aggravated assault. Two days later he posted $75,000 bail, and the following day April 14, he was arrested again for a parole violation. He was released three weeks later, on May 2, 2013. *On September 13, 2013, Gucci Mane was hanging out with a friend, and was behaving "erratically." This friend then decided to call the police to help him out. When the police arrived, Gucci began cursing and threatening them. Authorities then took Gucci into custody at 12:05 a.m., and upon searching him, they found marijuana and a handgun on him. Gucci was then booked on charges of carrying a concealed weapon, possession of marijuana, and disorderly conduct. He was reportedly hospitalized following the arrest. On September 30, 2013, it was revealed that Gucci Mane would serve 183 days in jail on charges of firearm possession by a convicted felon, disorderly conduct, carrying a concealed weapon, and marijuana possession, among others. *On December 3, 2013, Gucci Mane was charged in federal court with two counts of possessing a firearm as a felon. According to the federal prosecutor, Mane was in possession of two different loaded guns between September 12 and 14, 2013, and can be sentenced to up to 20 years in prison. *On May 13, 2014, Gucci Mane pleaded guilty to possession of a firearm by a convicted felon. He agreed to a plea deal which would result in him being in prison until late 2016. According to the Federal Bureau of Prisons his release date was September 20, 2016. He served his sentence in the United States Penitentiary in Terre Haute, Indiana.Bureau of Prisons inmate locator, no. 65556-019. Accessed on line January 6, 2016. On May 26, 2016, Gucci was released from prison more than three months ahead of his scheduled September date; this was due to Gucci not initially being credited for the time he served while waiting for his court date. Controversy Young Jeezy In May 2005, Gucci Mane released his first single "Icy", which featured Young Jeezy, at the time an upcoming artist as well. Tensions grew when "Icy" was believed to be put on Young Jeezy's debut album Let's Get It: Thug Motivation 101, although it never was. It was put on Gucci's debut album Trap House. Jeezy claimed he was never paid his royalties for the song. On May 9, 2005, Jeezy released the controversial song "Stay Strapped," placing a $10,000 bounty on Gucci's chain. Gucci responded by stating, "That n*gga Young Jeezy, man. That n*gga fake." On May 19, 2005, tensions were soaring between Gucci Mane and Young Jeezy when four men set up Mane at a strippers home and attempted to rob him. Gucci grabbed his pistol and shot one of the assailants. The assailant, Pookie Loc, a CTE affiliate, was later found buried behind Columbia Middle School in Decatur, GA. An official warrant was put out for Gucci's arrest. Days later he turned himself in to police after hearing about the warrant. During a phone conversation, Gucci stated, "I just want to let everyone know I'm not a murderer. I was upset. I was scared a little bit, but I had to do what I had to do. You gotta be a man about it. I'm not a bad person. I have remorse for everything that happened." Young Jeezy responded to Gucci Mane and the allegations of hiring Pookie Loc to rob Gucci by saying Gucci was "trying to turn a bad situation into good publicity and sell his record." On January 17, 2006, prosecutors dropped the murder charge against Gucci Mane as he maintained he was acting out of self-defense. On June 15, 2006, after tensions had cooled, Gucci Mane came at Young Jeezy on the song "745" rapping, "Do I smell pussy? Nah, that's Jeezy. You ain't a snowman, you more like a snowflake, cupcake, corn flake. Nigga, you too fake." On June 15, 2009, Young Jeezy came at Gucci Mane on the song "24, 23," rapping, "I'm on some Louie shit today, fuck some Gucci Mane. These niggas still on my dick, they like some groupies mane. Can't keep they lips closed, they worse than coochies mane." On December 4, 2009, during a radio interview with DJ Drama and Jeezy, Gucci Mane called in to finally announce a truce between the two, saying, "I'd just like to say, it's way bigger than all of us. I feel like the way the city's been supporting all three of us, they deserve this. It's about that time, man. We're getting older, growing, so let's do it for the city." On March 24, 2010, members of Gucci Mane's crew 1017 Brick Squad and members of Young Jeezy's crew Corporate Thugz got into an altercation outside an Atlanta clothing store. Neither Gucci nor Jeezy were present during the altercation. On December 2, 2011, Jeezy explained how the beef originated, stating that Gucci got mad at him because he wouldn't perform "Icy" with him; Jeezy said he couldn't perform the song because he was going through major throat surgery. On October 10, 2012, during a radio interview, Gucci Mane announced he had no more love for Jeezy due to his controversial fight with rapper Rick Ross. During a radio interview, Young Jeezy responded by stating, "Man everybody knows that boy is retarded. Ain’t nobody taking him seriously. He has an ice cream cone on his face, let’s be for real. Given that said, I’m not going back, I’m going forward." On October 15, 2012, Gucci Mane came at Young Jeezy and other artists on the song "Truth" by rapping, "A ten thousand dollar bounty put on my neck. I hope you didn't pay them cause they didn't have no success" and, "Go dig your partner up, nigga, bet he can't say shit" referring to Pookie Loc. Keyshia Cole On March 16, 2012, R&B singer Keyshia Cole came at Gucci Mane for the controversial song "Truth", on which Gucci rapped, "I did a song with Keyshia Cole and I know you still miss her. But Puff was f—ing her while you was falling in love with her." implying that, during the time of her rumored relationship with Young Jeezy, Cole was cheating on Jeezy with rap mogul and her "Last Night" collaborator Diddy. Cole stated on the radio, "Putting all ya trust in some of these 'Hood Rappers'... How you gonna be a G, and you spreading lies, to sell mix tapes! Where ya talent at. Dude ain't have to lie though! Could've kept me out of it." Yung Joc Gucci Mane attracted controversy when his song "Fuck The World" had a controversial line that was directed fellow Atlanta rapper Yung Joc when he rapped "I got all eyes on me like Pac did, but I ain't tryin' to go broke like Joc did." During a radio conversation, Joc reacted to the song by stating "Gucci is a master at getting his name in other people's mouths, I ain't trippin', I know what my financial situation is". Waka Flocka Flame On March 15, 2013, Gucci Mane announced that frequent collaborator and close friend Waka Flocka Flame was "dropped" from 1017 Brick Squad Records. The two rappers proceeded to throw insults back and forth on Twitter. Though it was reported that Gucci's Twitter account was hacked, Waka stated, "Dont let da media fool u. This shit real Shawty." On March 27, 2013, during an MTV Jams interview with Sway, Waka explained that he would never do music nor business with Gucci ever again. Neither of the rappers have explained where the controversy originated from. Waka has stated, "I guess we both be at the finish line we just going our own routes. That's all I can say. What's the reason? Sometimes it's none of your fuckin' business what's the reason. Just understand two men went they own ways but it's no problem." On November 19, 2013, it was revealed Gucci Mane had filed a lawsuit against Waka Flocka Flame, Waka's mother Debra Antney, OJ da Juiceman, rapper Khia Stone and producer Zaytoven. The lawsuit accuses the parties of fraud, racketeering, and breach of contract. According to Gucci Mane, Waka's mother Antney took control of his 1017 Brick Squad Records, LLC., without permission, and used it to create three separate offshoot labels. "Gucci is also accusing the parties in the lawsuit of withholding royalties and inflating the cost of label expenditures" and claimed that Antney seized his assets and stole a ring and a necklace." In his lawsuit, Gucci Mane also says that Antney took more than the typical 20 percent management fee. Gucci Mane also alleges that Antney's actions led to his having money and tax problems. Twitter In September 2013, Gucci Mane sent a series of derogatory tweets to various figures in the hip-hop industry, including Drake, 2 Chainz, Eminem, Young Jeezy, T.I., Yo Gotti, Waka Flocka Flame, Nicki Minaj, Tyga, Blac Chyna, Migos, Rocko, Kendrick Lamar, Jay Z, and others. In the tweets he claimed to have sexual relations with rappers' girlfriends. A couple days later, Gucci stated his Twitter account had been hacked. Discography ;Studio albums * Trap House (2005) * Hard to Kill (2006) * Trap-A-Thon (2007) * Back to the Trap House (2007) * Murder Was the Case (2009) * The State vs. Radric Davis (2009) * The Appeal: Georgia's Most Wanted (2010) * The Return of Mr. Zone 6 (2011) * Everybody Looking (2016) * The Return of East Atlanta Santa (2016) * Mr. Davis (2017) ;Collaborative albums * Ferrari Boyz (2011) (with Waka Flocka Flame) * BAYTL (2011) (with V-Nasty) * DropTopWop (2017) (with Metro Boomin) Filmography Awards and nominations BET Awards The BET Awards were established in 2001 by the Black Entertainment Television (BET) network to celebrate African Americans in music, acting, sports and other fields of entertainment. The awards are presented annually and broadcast live on BET. Gucci Mane has three nominations. ! |- |rowspan="3"|2017 |rowspan="2"|"Black Beatles" (with Rae Sremmurd) |Coca-Cola Viewers' Choice Award | |style="text-align:center;" rowspan="3"| |- |rowspan="2"|Best Collaboration | |- |"Party" (with Chris Brown & Usher) | |- |} BET Hip Hop Awards ! |- |rowspan="3"|2017 |rowspan="2"|"Black Beatles" (with Rae Sremmurd) |Best Collabo, Duo or Group | |- |Sweet 16: Best Featured Verse | |- |''Droptopwop'' |Best Mixtape | |- |} MTV Video Music Awards The Video Music Awards (commonly abbreviated as the VMAs) is an awards show presented by MTV to honor the best in the music video medium. ! |- !scope="row" rowspan="3"| 2017 |rowspan="3"|"Down" (with Fifth Harmony) |Best Pop Video | | style="text-align:center;" rowspan="3"| |- |Best Choreography | |- |Song of the Summer | |} References External links * Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American musicians Category:1017 Brick Squad artists Category:African-American business executives Category:American business executives Category:African-American male rappers Category:American businesspeople convicted of crimes Category:American chief executives Category:American music industry executives Category:American people convicted of assault Category:American people convicted of drug offenses Category:Asylum Records artists Category:Businesspeople from Atlanta Category:Criminals from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Gangsta rappers Category:Musicians from Birmingham, Alabama Category:Rappers from Alabama Category:Rappers from Atlanta Category:Southern hip hop musicians